


Unfaithful

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Light BDSM, Orders, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan loves the way Annie looks when she's begging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfaithful

**Author's Note:**

> For Fireworks 13: The femslash_today Porn Battle at http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/567840.html for the prompt "Covert Affairs, Joan/Annie, cheating"

Joan put a fourth finger into Annie, watching with satisfaction as Annie’s face showed her pleasure. 

“Not until I say, Annie,” Joan reminded her with a smile. 

“Please, Joan,” Annie moaned, breathless. “Please.” She looked up at Joan, innocent eyes and full lips, _begging_ her for permission to come.

It was a thing of beauty.

But Joan held strong. “Don’t think that damsel in distress act will work with me,” she said amusedly and tapped Annie’s clit, holding the pressure for seconds at a time. She smiled as Annie’s nails grasped the bedsheet, trying to keep control.

“Joan… Joan… please. Please,” Annie said again, desperate and guttural.

“Okay,” Joan said, eager to see it happen, “Any time you can.” She worked Annie’s clit harder and soon she was watching Annie shudder with pleasure, her legs shaking with the force of her orgasm. 

Annie lay there for a moment, and Joan leaned over her, brushed a hair out of her face as she gazed down at Annie’s face, at this moment of something uncomplicated and true. Joan couldn’t think of many things that could stir more devotion than Annie’s sated, blissful face.

And then Joan thought of Auggie. She thought of the time that Auggie confessed to her that he wanted, more than anything, to see Annie. Just once.

Joan felt something cold in the pit of her stomach, then.

She didn’t give a shit that she was cheating on Arthur. It wasn’t like he hasn’t done the same.

But Auggie was a friend. She shouldn’t be doing this to him.

Annie sat up then, leaned over, tugged at Joan’s skirt, ready and eager to give Joan her turn. 

Joan smiled at her, sadly. “Not tonight, Annie. Let’s … let’s just get back to the office now.”

Annie nodded, not understanding. But she wouldn’t question Joan. 

Joan leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. “You were beautiful, Annie,” she whispered softly, then stood up to leave Annie to get dressed.


End file.
